Electronic devices, including mobile platforms such as smartphones, laptops, notebook computers, and tablet computers, continue to shrink in size. A power delivery system, including one or more battery cells, is often among the largest components of a portable electronic device. As portable electronic devices shrink in size, users also expect that power delivery systems will grow smaller and more portable.